


Fifteen Kisses - Isabel & Alistair

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Isabel Cousland [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different kisses between Isabel and Alistair at different points in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Kisses - Isabel & Alistair

_Lips_

He hesitated for just a moment before their mouths had met, his breath grazing over her lips, sending a shiver down her spine. When he finally kissed her it was tentative and wary, and over far too quickly for her liking... but it was still wonderful. She was overwhelmed with that thrilling feeling one got when they kissed their crush for the very first time, her heart beating so loud she that she was sure he could hear it. Their second kiss couldn't come soon enough.

…

  
_Forehead_

She always had the stupidest grin on her face after he kissed her forehead. It was just a simple touch of his lips to her head, but she would always smile like a fool afterwards. He was the first man to ever do such a thing, and it always made her giddy. There had never been any affection between her and her previous suitors, just their mutual desire to have fun, and his simple act of tenderness and care warmed her heart. So she beamed broadly and enjoyed each and every one. 

  
…

  
_Cheek_

He was enjoying a simple conversation with Wynne, when he registered movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he could turn his head to investigate, a pair of familiar lips planted a kiss right on his cheek, the owner of those lips sauntering away as quickly as she had arrived. His fellow Warden shot him a sultry look over her shoulder, and he swallowed hard, feeling his cheeks start to burn. The old mage beside him watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow, only making him blush more. His little minx disappeared into her--no,  _their--_ tent, and he quickly excused himself before scurrying after her, no doubt falling right into whatever devious plan she cooked up. The woman was absolutely  _maddening_ , but he couldn't deny her a thing.

  
…

  
_Nose_

He hated being compared to his brother. He especially hated it when anyone pointed out their almost uncanny resemblance. Those were the times when she pointed out the differences between the two men, physically and otherwise, reassuring him that he wasn't his brother. That in time the people of Ferelden would come to see him as his own man. That they'd see him as she did--honorable, loyal, and a good king. She joked that the only thing he and his brother had in common was their nose, the same nose their father passed down to them. He rolled his eyes and she kissed that royal nose, nuzzling and kissing his face until she made him smile. 

  
…

  
_Back of Hand_

Some nights they were so exhausted that it was all they could do to get themselves to bed. As much as they welcomed sleep, they also feared it, lying in silence while they waited for the inevitable nightmares it would bring. The sleeping draught Wynne made for them helped a bit, but her nightmares were still much worse than his. More often than not she jerked awake, frightened and in tears, her family and the archdemon haunting her dreams. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth, pressing a tender kiss to the back of her hand, meeting her gaze in the dimmed light of their tent. The tiniest of thankful smiles graced her lips, and he knew she understood his silent declaration that he'd be there for her when she awoke. As long as he lived, he'd be there for her, as she was for him.

  
…

  
_Fingertips_

They'd taken to holding hands while they kept watch at night. She never bothered to hold hands with anyone before, and she marveled over the way he would play with her hands. He traced his fingers over hers and her palms, also pressing little kisses to her fingertips. He always seemed so content to do so, so she let him, satisfied to simply enjoy the contact between the two of them. One day, _she_ ran _her_ fingers over his hands, tracing the lines of his palms and the calluses from years of swordsmanship. _She_  kissed each of his fingertips, and he stared at her with an adoring smile on his handsome face. She finally understood why he'd always been so content to play with her hands.

  
…

  
_Collarbone_

It was an accident that he even did it in the first place. They snuck away from camp for some time alone, time they spent lip-locked in each other's arms. He had no idea what he was really doing, he just wanted to hear that little sigh she made when he started to kiss her neck, because then he knew she was enjoying herself. He pressed his lips to the skin just below her jaw and was rewarded with that marvelous sound. Spurred on by her reaction, he let his lips travel lower, until he was pressing a tender kiss to her collarbone. She dug her fingernails into his skin and let out a breathy moan, the sound sending tingles down his spine when he realized she'd said _his name_ like that. Now that,  _that_ , was a sound he was determined to hear again.

  
…

  
_Shoulder_

Getting the king to agree to brush her hair was one of the most worthwhile things she'd ever done. It became a ritual for them; no matter what was going on in the palace, he would take the time to wrestle the tangles from her unruly hair. She sat in front of him with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, enjoying the sensations of the brush bristles and his fingertips ghosting over her scalp and back. When he finished, he gathered her raven waves and placed them over one shoulder, bringing his lips down to her other. He pressed a gentle and affectionate kiss to her shoulder and whispered words of love in her ear. She returned them, and they enjoyed their last few moments of peace together before returning to the outside world.

  
…

  
_Spine_

_Maker_ , she looked wonderful in dresses, but the damned things were  _impossible_ to get off in a timely fashion. The back laces were always an awful nuisance, and he was always tempted to just cut right through them until he finally got them open. He peeled the dress off her torso, releasing it past her hips, the offending fabric pooling at her feet. Before she could step out of it, he grabbed her hips and held her still as he slowly and intently kissed up her spine, each press of his lips making her gasp and arch her back. When he reached her neck, he lightly nibbled on her skin, and she let out a content sigh before turning around and setting her sights on undressing  _him_.

  
…

  
_Throat_

He wasn't so sure the king and queen fornicating in a _storage closet_ was the best idea, but he wasn't about to protest. Not when she gave him  _that look_ , the one that still did funny things to him. She all but shoved him into the closet and slammed the door behind them, her lips immediately claiming his in a passionate kiss. She'd started kissing down the column of his throat when the door suddenly opened, a startled servant gasping at the entangled rulers. She pulled back and flashed him a devious grin, and he blushed, heat creeping into his cheeks. The storage closet was a  _horrible_ idea.

  
…

  
_Stomach_

She swore he loved her stomach more than he loved her. He was constantly fawning over her baby bump while she would lay back and watch with an amused smile. He spoke to their unborn child, an excited spark in his amber eyes as he told the growing baby of all that was in store for him or her when they came into the world. He peppered her belly with kisses, murmuring words of love to both her and the child. He rested his head on her stomach while she combed her fingers through his hair, and he bared his heart to them. He expressed his fears that  _something_ would go wrong during the pregnancy, or that he wouldn't be a good father when the time came. They curled up together with her back pressed to his chest, her hands over his on her growing stomach, and she told him that she was scared, too. She had the same fears as he did, but they also looked forward to the same joys, and together they would give their baby the life he or she deserved. 

  
…

  
_Hipbone_

He'd never seen a woman as beautiful as she was. Staring down at her, he was overcome with the sudden urge to press his lips to every spot on her body. He started at the curve of her hip, brushing his lips over her skin, his kiss sending a shiver throughout her. He covered her in warm, loving kisses, trying to show her just how much she meant to him. It was hard for him to put it into words sometimes, a simple "I love you," not enough to describe the enormity of what he felt for her... but when they were together like that, just the two of them, he knew she could feel the magnitude of his love.

  
…

  
_Outer Thigh_

They collapsed onto the bed, worn out from their pillow fight. The room was a mess, pillows and blankets haphazardly strewn across the floor and furniture. She giggled at the absurdity of the situation, the King and Queen of Ferelden getting into a  _pillow fight_ , and soon enough he was laughing along with her. He rolled onto his side, almost kicking her in the face in the process, and grabbed her leg, pressing a kiss to her outer thigh, sighing and professing his love for her. She looked down towards her legs and grinned mischievously at him before reaching over and tickling the back of his knee, causing him to twitch and laugh uncontrollably. When they calmed down he maneuvered himself on the bed so he was upright, pulling her into his arms. They had the weight of the country on their shoulders, but at least they could still have a little fun.

  
…

  
_Inner Thigh_

As he settled between her legs, all his previous resolve fizzled away, gone in the blink of an eye. He had no idea what he was doing, and what if he screwed up? What if she didn't like it, and she decided she never wanted to be with him again? He swallowed hard, trying not to think about all the what if's, and looked up at her, meeting her gaze. She was biting her lip, clearly nervous as well, but there was also a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. Taking a shaky breath, he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, unsure if it was to meant to steady him or her. She saw the unspoken worries in his gaze and slowly nodded at him. He nodded back before focusing on the task at hand; he could do this.

  
…

  
_Pelvic Bone_

She always liked a man who wore armor for a living. They tended to be delightfully muscular under all that metal, and he was no different. The first time she saw him shirtless, she actually stopped in her tracks to admire him, disappointed when he embarrassedly pulled his shirt back on. The man should have been banned from wearing shirts. It didn't matter now, because she had him all to herself and she wasn't going to waste any minute of it--especially when she could make him blush to the tips of his ears. She kissed every defined muscle on that chest and abdomen of his, all the way down to the top of his pelvic bone, until he was thoroughly hot and bothered. Like always, he stopped things before they progressed too far, and she planted one last kiss on his lips before leaving him alone, smiling to herself at a job well done.


End file.
